Find a Way
by Badgercub
Summary: Beca is a lonely girl since her best friend and her mum died in a car crash last year. She was left to help her friends brother look after her brothers and sisters and everything was just about as bad as it could get when she starts getting into bother at school, but who is the one person who will pick her up, Dust her off and help her Find a Way!
1. Intro

**(A/N Hi, I am Sasha AKA Badgercub, this is my first fanfic and it is about the one and only BajanCanadian and as I am writing this I wonder if he even knows about people that right fanfics about him. I kind of find it creepy but I love it any way. Please review since this is my first fanfic and I do not really know what to do so I would appreciate your help. Thanks and onwards we go.)**

My name is Beca Lewis and I live in Sheffield, UK, I am 18 years old and I must say, for some reason so must my cousin, Deacon,

"I am the biggest fangirl ever." You might be saying,

"Who is it? Justin Bieber, maybe One Direction", but no it is the one and only Mitchell Hughes **(BajanCanadian) **and you might also wonder why my cousin has to say that as well, but that is because he is the only person I have to talk to about it since the accident …

**~Flash Back~**

Me and Evie, the best of friends. We shared the same likes and dislikes, for example we both love BajanCanadian and we both hate the fact that all of our friends left to go to college in New York. None of that matters though because Evie and I have just been to Insomnia and , yes, we met Inthlittlewood and KaeyiDream, they signed our shirts and gave us hugs!

It has been one day since then and we are still buzzing, we are messing about in the back of the car whilst Evie's mum drives us home. We aren't even talking that loud when Evie's mum randomly turns around and shouts,

"Can you please be quiet?!", then there is a loud truck horn and everything goes black.

I wake up and can hear sirens and voices calling out,

"Hello, Can anyone here me?".

I try to reply, but fail, I look across and see Evie squashed between the back of the seat infront and the con-caved car door. She is barely awake. I reach across and grab her hand. I black out again, when I wake up I am in a hospital bed and I am surrounded by family and Evie's family. That is when they tell me the bad news. The worst anything anyone has ever said to me, "They both didn't make it."

**~End Flash Back~**

It has been nearly a year now. I just miss her so much. I shake it off as I am walking to school and don't need to be a mess for school I am already a 'troublemaker' as Miss Thackery calls me. She isn't even my year manager, my year manager Miss Day is much nicer she always replies after that, "But Miss you always mix up troublemaker and troubled. They are completely different things." I am grateful for her support but I kinda do agree with Miss Thackery, I do cause quite a commotion.

I get to school and sit on a bench on the yard closest to the front of school called 'The Head Yard' due to the massive sculpture of a head in the middle of it. After a while I decide to lay down because there is another ten minutes until the bell goes. Just before the bell goes I hear a voice come from behind me and I turn to find Miss Day talking to Lucas Asquith. He is Thirteen years old and is Evie's little brother ever since her and his mum died his older brother, Evie's twin, has practically been looking after them. Their dad took it so hard and turned to drink. He can barely get up in a morning never mind look after his seven remaining children.

**(A/N Sorry Mitch is not in this chapter but it will come and sorry there is not much at all but the next ones will get better and soon there will be a family tree of the Lewis' and the Asquith's to clear up confusion about the amount of children there is. Please review to help me Thanks)**


	2. Family Trees

**(A/N here are the family trees, and yes I am english, Cliffdiverwarriorcat, the story is also set in England, I probably should have said that, shouldn't I? Lol And thanks HawkMC735 and CliffDiverwarriorcat for reviewing it really helped.)**

**The Asquith Family Tre**

Father Mother

Terry Sarah (dead)

Masen and Evie(dead)-18-IdenticalTwins

William-15

Lucas-13

Jessica-10

Peter-8

Jonah-5

Chuckie (Charlie)-2

**The Lewis Family Tree**

Father Mother

John Sally

(does not live with them)

Beca-18

Prim(Primrose)-13

**(A/N Please review! And hopefully the next chapter should come out tonight aswell, but who knows because I got homework and it is WATERLOO ROAD, lol, but I figured I should atleast do something. Thanks, bye.)**


	3. We, my friend, are very alike

**(A/N Hey guys, hope the family trees helped and I just want to thank the reviewers again and if you reviewed the family tree chapter, sorry but I haven't seen it yet. At the time of writing I have just posted the Family Tree like 2minutes ago so, ya know. I also forgot to say for the stories purposes, Mitch is one year younger at 18. Anyway Thanks and Enjoy the Chapter. :D)**

When the bell rings, I got straight to my lesson and take a seat. I don't sit next to anyone in English because, 'I can't be trusted' so I am left all alone at the front desk. It is okay though, because Masen sits behind me and I can talk to him. The person that sits next to him though! Olivia Barnesley, also known as a coutie, we … I call her and her friends couties because of my friend's Fiza and Nishat, both living in America as well as every other of my friends. They are both Muslim and that is Urdu for bitch and it kind of stuck. It was funny when we were thirteen because noone knew what it meant but now I don't have the chance to say it. Olivia comes in before Masen and does not even acknowledge I am there. When Masen arrives he says,

"Hey, Bay", He calls me this because when we were younger I started calling him 'May' and so he thought of 'Bay' for me. I reply with,

"Hey, May, ahs ya doin?"

"Imma doin fine, thanks, ahs baht you?"

"Meh."

**(Tell me if you do not like the phonetic speech thing and I will change it. This is based on how me and my friends speak to each other.)**

"Whats dat supposed to mean?"

"It means, "I could be fine, but I am in English, whereas I am normally In Miss Day's office."

"So What, you are not doing great because you are not in trouble?"

"Yeah, that is one way you could put it."

The teacher walks in then and Masen turns around shaking his head, jokingly, and starts talking to Olivia and her friends. He doesn't mind the couties. About 15 minutes into the lesson and I am already walking out! I did nothing wrong! Miss Scott only sent me out because Olivia said that I was a 'Chav', so I punched her, what else do you expect me to do.

When Miss Scott comes out she tells me that Miss Day is expecting me. I get to Miss Day's office and see a group of people sitting in there. I don't bother knocking I never do and when I get she just turns from the group of people and says,

"What did you do, Beca?"

I blatantly say, "I punched her, what do you expect from a 'chav'"

"You are not a 'chav'. Was it Olivia?"

"Hell Yeah"

There is some laughing from the people, who I have not even looked at yet. I sit down and look to see who they are. OMG! No it isn't! It is! It is Jerome, Adam, Ty and Mitch. Omg, Mitch. I don't know what to say so I blurt out,

"What the hell are American you-tubers doing in your office, Miss?"

"So you know them?"

I just nod then Mitch nods at me and says,

"Nice to meet you, Beca"

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, Miss said it like two seconds ago."

I just nod sarcastically. Miss' walkie talkie goes off. I never got how she could understand it, it was just a loud crackle to me. She frowns then calmly tells us,

"Right, everyone with me, Beca you go get Masen."

"Why?", I ask.

All she says is,

"Lucas"

and I immediately reply,

"No, I can sort him out, Masen is better with the aftermath of these situations. Who is it? The same person?"

She just nods and we leave the office.

We break up the fight between Lucas and this kid, who has been in a fight with Lucas twice in the past two weeks. Mitch is the one who pulls Lucas off in the end and we are talking about stuff after outside the office whilst Miss talks to Lucas. I ask him,

"Why are you here?"

"I moved here two days ago with Jerome, Adam and Ty. Did you not know, I mean if you are a subscriber then you probably should have found out, I think."

"Yeah, I am I've just been a bit busy lately that is all"

We have quite a good conversation and learn a lot of things about each other. I find that we are very similar. Two minutes later, I show the guys to their registration. They are in my form and we are a couple minutes early but that's good. Don't want no crowds crushing us!

**(A/N Finally finished it has been emotional, literally crying after watching waterloo road, but Please Review, I need all the help I can get and hope you enjoyed. Baiiii)**


	4. Update! and Sorry!

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in the past two days but I have been really busy, for some reason i always am at the weekend, which is why i am still up at 4:40 in the morning. I figured i would put this up just to let you know that i will put a new chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks, Baii!


	5. BIG FAT SOZ!

Geezlouise It has been AGES i mean like months, i know it is no excuse but i have had a really hard time at school and have been too consumed in my own feelings to update this story. I finally thought i would put something up! There should be an actual chapter up either in a bit or tommorow. Again i am really sorry and i will do something to make it up to you with something i think is pretty special but it could just be boring tat to you lol. Also i need character ideas so if you could tell me some, i need three girls and one boy. If you could put name and description like eye colour, hair colour, fat or thin, tall or small and personality- evil, nice, hippy, emo. That sort of thing, that would be great. Love you guys, Badgercub goes bye bye!


	6. Chapter 3: Why?

**(OMG it has been ages! But finally here it is! Sorry it has been a long time but I have been really, really busy and have been having a bad time at school.)**

In registration I sit with Mitch and he tells me about his flight and what his new house is like. I am shocked to find out he has moved into the house for sale just down the road from me! When Becky Cassim (Olivia's Best Mate) walks in she comes straight for me and screams in my face,

"Why the hell did you do that? You thought you could get away with it, well you can't!"

She grabs my hair and pulls as hard as she can, but she is that weak I can barely feel it. I just knee her in the groin and she falls to the floor. Mitch is holding me back when Miss Samson, our form tutor, tells him to take me outside. A couple minutes later Miss Day turns up. I tell her that she started it by trying to yank my hair out.

"She was just being mardy because everyone thinks she is hard and me punching Olivia threatens that!", I say as Miss Day leads me into isolation.

I spend the rest of the day there and was just about to set off walking home when I realised I promised to walk home with the guys because they don't really know where to go.

I find them on the head yard and we start to walk home.

On the way home I am talking to Mitch,

"So, What is you favourite drink?", He says, his sparkly brown eyes reminding me of ... Her. I look away quickly and answer with, "Well, I guess it would have to be, erm, Diet Coke."

"WHAT! You don't like coffee or tea or anything?!"

"No, Coffee is disgusting and I am allergic to tea." I say laughing at his reaction. He replies with,

"That is just, it's not right!"

"It's the circle of life", I sing. He suddenly stops.

"You are an amazing singer! Do you play any instruments?"

"Yeah, I play Gui-", something hugs me from behind, I realise that it is just my sister, Prim, I finish my sentence,

"Guitar, I play the Guitar"

"That's cool, Who is that?"

"That is my fucktard of a little sister", I say, he starts laughing as Prim says, "It takes one to know one." Lucas comes up and hugs her from behind (they are dating, cute right?) and whispers something in her ear. They both stop walking and start making out. I turn my head away in disgust, I hear Jerome in front of us shout,

"Eww, What are they like five?". I start laughing as we reach there houses. They say goodbye and turn in leaving me and Mitch behind. He says,

"Wanna come in for a bit?"

"Sure"

_**Mitch's P.O.V**_

We are sat on the couch and I can't resist any longer, I lean forward and kiss her. She kisses me back and I sail away to another land. **A lot of kissing and penetrating later** We didn't use protection, I have known this girl for 10hrs and already I have had unprotected sex with her. What is wrong with me!?

**(A/N It may seem that the story is moving really quickly, I hate it when that happens, but this is what is suppost to happen. Just let it be. Lol I love you guys! Badger goes bye bye)**


End file.
